


Tre minuti

by sushiprecotto_chan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, POV Haruno Sakura, boss/intern AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushiprecotto_chan/pseuds/sushiprecotto_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Lo fa una mattina, come prima cosa appena arrivata in ufficio. Si tratta del giorno in cui Naruto finirà la sua duecentesima ora di apprendistato e, come da accordo, s’impegnerà a svuotare la sua postazione di lavoro e ad andarsene.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tre minuti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuruccha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuruccha/gifts), [Kuruccha-IT (Kuruccha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuruccha/gifts).



> Scritta per l'AU meme sul mio livejournal e per il #FalloFeliceFest di @ maridichallenge. I prompt erano Boss/Intern AU e Age Difference.  
> Sono contenta di aver scritto finalmente su uno dei miei OTP storici ;u; anche se è una cosina.

Sakura ha faticato duramente per guadagnarsi quella posizione. Non era stato un caso se alla fine ai piani alti si era pensato che lei sarebbe stata la persona più adatta a gestire l’agenzia. Negli anni aveva visto tanti colleghi ritirarsi, cambiare lavoro, non mirare più in alto – amiche che si erano sempre sedute in disparte a riunione, che per la possibilità che un giorno sarebbero potute rimanere incinte non avevano mai più alzato la mano per prendersi gli incarichi più importanti – ma lei aveva resistito, aveva nascosto la foto di Sarada tra i cassetti della scrivania – così che non si pensasse che, poiché madre single, non riuscisse a occuparsi sia della sua famiglia che del suo lavoro – ed era andata avanti.

I suoi sforzi avevano dato i loro frutti e la sua gestione quotidiana dell’agenzia procedeva precisa come un orologio da anni.

La sua quotidianità era cambiata quando madamigella Tsunade, la sua vecchia mentore, le aveva assegnato un tirocinante, e per mesi Sakura non era riuscita a chiudere occhio la notte.

Poteva capire che madamigella Tsunade si sentisse in dovere di aiutare il casinista e sfaticato nipote di Jirayia, ma affidarle un ragazzetto così problematico da un giorno all’altro lei l’aveva preso come un insulto personale.

Naruto Uzumaki era un problema biondo, impulsivo, iperattivo e rumoroso, e Sakura non gli avrebbe mai permesso di rovinare le sue giornate e la sua agenzia. Questo era quello che aveva pensato all’inizio, quando nei primi mesi della loro collaborazione mal sopportava le richieste di attenzione di quello che, a suo parere, non era che un ragazzino.

Il tempo ha modificato gli stati d’animo che l’attraversavano quand’era in compagnia di Uzumaki Naruto in modo radicale.

La sua presenza ora la rassicura. E il suo buttare fuori a voce ciò che solitamente lei è abituata a tacere le ha fatto nascere nuovamente la voglia di urlare, di provare a dare il meglio nel suo lavoro senza nascondere chi fosse, di rimettere la foto di sua figlia sulla scrivania.

Lo fa una mattina, come prima cosa appena arrivata in ufficio. Si tratta del giorno in cui Naruto finirà la sua duecentesima ora di apprendistato e, come da accordo, s’impegnerà a svuotare la sua postazione di lavoro e ad andarsene. La cornice in legno è morbida e senza polvere, grazie al tempo passato nel suo cassetto. Ha fatto quella foto a Sarada il giorno in cui sono andate a prenderle gli occhiali. È riuscita a ritrarla in uno dei rari momenti in cui, invece che indossare l’espressione seriosa di Sasuke, ha le spalle rilassate e uno sguardo divertito. Le è sempre piaciuta tanto quella foto. Ora le sembra assurdo non averla messa in mostra prima.

Sakura continua a lavorare senza interruzioni, fermandosi a guardare l’orologio di tanto in tanto. Quando alla fine arrivano le tre di pomeriggio, sente qualcuno aprire la porta principale di colpo e correre per il corridoio che dà verso il suo ufficio.

Chiude la porta del bagno delle signore e torna alla sua scrivania senza fretta. Sente caldo all’altezza del suo stomaco, quando trova davanti al suo tavolo un Naruto sudatissimo e sorpreso. La sta guardando e lei controlla di avere le spalle ben dritte quando gli chiede se vuole qualcosa.

«Oggi termino le ore di servizio e volevo salutarti» Le risponde lui, senza battere ciglio. Non si è mai curato molto dell’etichetta e quel _tu_ che le rivolge non è una novità. Né lo è il suo andare dritto al punto. «Temevo fossi fuori»

«Non lo sono»

Rimangono in silenzio per un po’. Naruto fa finta di rimettere a posto la montagna di cianfrusaglie che compongono la scatola che sta portando via, lei continua a guardarlo, poi butta un occhio all’orologio.

«Le tue ore di tirocinio sono finite in maniera ufficiale?»

«Fra tre minuti»

«Molto bene, allora finisci di compilare questo modulo per me, è quello che dovrai consegnare al tuo professore. Ci vediamo fra tre minuti» Lo congeda, consegnandogli una busta leggera.

Naruto sembra obbedire senza aggiungere nulla – strano –, quando sulla soglia si volta.

«Ho qualcosa da dire!»

Sakura lo guarda sorpresa.

«Mi piaci moltissimo. Usciamo insieme, una di queste sere. Se per te va bene. E se non puoi adesso, continuerò a chiedertelo. Non mi arrenderò facilmente, a meno che tu non mi dica che non vuoi.»

C’è qualcosa di Naruto che fa venire a galla ogni volta la vecchia sé, quella parte emotiva, rumorosa e un tantino manesca che non rivedeva da quasi una decade. Se lei e Naruto avessero la stessa età, se fossero eguali, quella parte verrebbe fuori ogni giorno. Ma in quanto suo capo si trattiene. E aspetta.

«Ci vediamo fra tre minuti, Uzumaki.»

Una parte di Naruto sta scalpitando, quando lei punta di nuovo gli occhi verso i suoi. Ma fa quello che lei gli ha chiesto e se ne va, portandosi dietro la cartella e la sua scatola.

Dopo che Naruto sparisce da dietro la porta, lei si controlla la capigliatura e il rossetto allo specchio, stirandosi la gonna e aggiustandosi la giacca. Le stanno comparendo delle rughe, e prima o poi dovrà fare i conti con i capelli bianchi.

Per ora si rimette dietro alla sua scrivania, osservando Sarada mentre le sorride da dietro il vetro, e non perde tempo a controllare le sue email, mentre aspetta che la zazzera bionda del suo – presto ex – assistente si ripresenti davanti a lei. Assapora l’attesa.

Non sa cosa poi ne potrà venir fuori dall’uscire con lui, e dieci anni sono una distanza notevole, ma il fatto che Naruto conosca la storia del suo matrimonio fallito e abbia incontrato Sarada, abbia visto la sua casa sottosopra, sono ricordi che fungono da motivazioni sufficienti a provarci.

Mancano solo due minuti, ora, e Sakura sorride, stende le labbra come non le capita da tanto tempo, incrocia le gambe e attende.


End file.
